


playing hero

by hquties (timelessidyll)



Series: writober 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, also did you know nekoma has a setter that we never see, and a couple other fantastical elements, please bear with me as i try to come up with a plot, we introduce nekoma!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelessidyll/pseuds/hquties
Summary: Nekomata-sensei's sudden appearance isn't just an introduction.





	playing hero

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M ALREADY BEHIND

The first impression Shouyou had of Nekomata-sensei had been, ‘He’s shorter than Ukai-sensei.’ While this was true, he felt that it was rather rude of him for noticing that first. After his initial surprise, Shouyou saw that Nekomata-sensei’s eyes were crinkled, like he spent a lot of time smiling, and his gray hair had balded almost as much as Ukai-sensei’s had. When the newly arrived Keeper laughed heartily, Shouyou stiffened and felt his ears turn red, knowing immediately he had acted on his old habit of speaking before thinking. Ukai-sensei was laughing as well, whereas the other man –Ukai-san?– looked mortified that Shouyou had spoken the way he had to his senior. Sugawara was trying to muffle his laughter with his cloak sleeve, but Shouyou still heard faint snorts coming from him.

“I’m so sorry, Nekomata-sensei! Please forgive me for my rudeness.” Hastily, he bowed, but he threw himself forward with such force that in an instant, he lay sprawled on the ground. He pushed himself up to his knees, sitting there with his head hanging low as he awaited Nekomata-sensei’s reply. But it wasn’t him who spoke up first.

“Kid, you really have no filter, huh?” It wasn’t as much of a question as it was a statement, but the matter of fact tone that was used made him pause and look up to see who had spoken. The one who he assumed to be Ukai-san was giving him a tired look, as if he was used to this sort of situation, but wasn’t expecting it to come from who it had. Shouyou gulped slowly when he saw his hair, spiked back and dyed a bleach blonde, although his roots were beginning to show. Somehow, it made his whole appearance seem more intimidating. “Well, I’ve had to deal with worse. You’re the new member, aren’t you?” He nodded vigorously, not wanting to offend anyone again. From Nekomata-sensei’s grin, he supposed his slip-up hadn’t been that bad.

“This kid has some fire, doesn’t he, Ikkei.” Slyly, Nekomata-sensei smirked at Ukai-sensei, as if goading him into a battle of words.

“It’s the first time he’s said a single unpleasant thought. I’m as surprised as you are.” Ukai-sensei smiled amusedly when Nekomata-sensei’s eyes arched in surprise. “But we’re getting off topic. Why did you come back with my grandson?” The joy fell off of both Ukai-san and Nekomata-sensei’s faces, and their expressions took on twin grim looks. Sugawara and Shouyou frowned at each other, confused about the situation. When Shouyou mouthed a question to him, asking about whether he knew what was going on, the witch just shrugged in response.

“We’ve been having some...difficulties, with the border creatures.” Immediately, Sugawara’s puzzled expression cleared away, and at the same time, Ukai-sensei’s face turned down in a scowl.

“What kinds of trouble are you talking about? Systematic attacks or a surge in numbers?” The unfamiliar terms flew over Shouyou’s head and he could only watch helplessly, still in his position on the ground with his legs folded under him, as the agitation in the air grew clearer with each furrowed eyebrow and downturned lips.

“What do you need us for?” Sugawara asked finally, stopping the discussion abruptly as all eyes turned to him. “Your Guild is better suited to the predatory type creatures that come to your borders, why would we be of any use.”

“Sugawara is right.” This time it was Ukai-san who spoke up. “We wouldn’t be of as much use. Where are your members?” Nekomata-sensei’s frown turned deeper.

“I’d sent Kuroo to the eastern border along with Lev and Fukunaga, hoping that Lev would gain some experience from the outing. I’ve tried scrying for them three times since, but something is keeping my magic from reaching them. Kozume and Yamamoto are guarding the western border, where we’ve seen the increase in creatures, and Kai is at the southern border. The only members I have left are three rookies and Yaku, and I need him to stay at the base and the rookies can’t go out on their own without an experienced member with them. My hands are tied, so I was needed your help to contact the three who went missing at the eastern border.”

“How long have they been missing?” It was the first question Shouyou had asked since he had arrived, but for some reason he didn’t feel afraid to have four people who clearly had more experience than him look at him at once. There was a heavy silence before Nekomata-sensei answered.

“Three weeks.” Ukai-san whipped his head back towards Nekomata-sensei in shock.

“You waited for two weeks before contacting us?” Incredulousness rang from every word Ukai-san said, and by the looks on Sugawara and Ukai-sensei’s faces, they agreed as well.

“The only people we have right now are Sugawara and Hinata. And Hinata’s our most amateur member. Had you contacted us earlier, I could have pulled in Sawamura and Tanaka to help as well.” Tight expressions were on everyone’s faces, but all Shouyou felt was determination.

“I can go, Ukai-sensei.”

“Absolutely not, kid. We don’t even have an idea what your talent is.” Without missing a beat, Ukai-sensei turned down his idea, hard eyes boring into Shouyou’s own. He remained undeterred.

“Ukai-sensei, think of it as practical training.” Ukai-sensei raised his eyebrow at Shouyou’s word choice. “I’ll have Suga-san with me, and if I listen to every word of his precisely, I’ll be fine. Or at least, I’ll stay alive. And we can’t let those other people fend for themselves when they have no contact with Nekomata-sensei. Of course they’re capable, but isn’t it safer to make sure they are okay?” His teacher continued to stare at him, as if weighing his options.

“I’m alright with it, Ukai-sensei. Hinata is a good kid, I’m sure it’ll be no problem to have him come with me. And don’t you always say the best way to train is through practical experience?”

“You do always say that,” Ukai-san pipes up, earning himself a harsh glare from his grandfather. Ukai-sensei closed his eyes slowly and breathed out deeply, speaking without looking at anyone.

“Fine. Sugawara, you leave tomorrow morning.You are in charge of the mission. Kid, go sleep.” Before Shouyou can argue, Ukai-sensei continues. “You’ll need your energy to keep up with Sugawara. Don’t make me regret this.”

“Thank you, Ukai-sensei!” He and Sugawara speak in tandem, bowing quickly to their three seniors before walking away to prepare for the next day. Shouyou bounced on the balls of his feet, humming an old tune his mother taught him as he did so. He turned to Sugawara quickly, whirling on him so fast that the silver-haired boy flinches slightly.

“Do you have a plan for tomorrow, Suga-san?” The forest witch thought for a moment before replying, choosing his words carefully.

“I have an idea. We’ll have to go to the Lost Girls first. They always know everything, at any given time, and if we offer to do a task in exchange for information, they’ll help us out. Perhaps they can tell us where Kuroo, Lev, and Fukunaga are.”

“Alright, what do we need to prepare?”

“Nothing. Just bring a sword and your wits. The hardest part of this quest will be getting what we need from the Lost Girls.” Shouyou blinked, legs stopping as his mind processed what Sugawara said. By the time he had done so, the other was already a good distance away, and Shouyou could only stare blankly at his retreating figure.

Only his wits and a sword?

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, so i'll keep trying to update on schedule, but if i don't post on a day please know i have lots of homework ;-;.  
> hope you enjoyed this, and be on the lookout for another one tonight!


End file.
